Love Me Deadly
by Chava.Loves.Cupcakes
Summary: Love. It's everything and anything during death. //Sasu-Saku//


**Dedication**: To Momo, Aishiteru. ;)

**Rating:** T

**Story:** Love. It's everything and anything during death.** //Sasu-Saku// **

* * *

He rises the sword to her neck, eyes filled with vengeance and triumph.

She held he kunai to his heart; eyes filled with determination and longing.

His red eyes met jade.

**Waiting... **

For the one to make the first move.

Both breathing heavily, very tired. They looked to each other's eyes once again waiting.

She tighten her grip on his shirt while he did the same but on her pink, soft, lush curls.

He hesitated a bit. She didn't see thought.

He waited as she stared back at his red-pained eyes.

* * *

She _hates him;_ but deep down in her heart, she **loves** him.

She never stopped. No, she never did.

That feeling made her grip loosen and he saw.

He thought back when he saw her for the time in three or four years, she looked so beautiful and _strong. _

She's the one who loved him, not only for his looks. No, she loved the monster consuming him into the darkness.

He didn't want to kill her.

**No. no. no. **

He looked at her. Her deep jade looking pass his but his very soul.

He _stopped_. **Breathing. Talking. living. **

He let hair got out of his hands and watches it fall back into place.

* * *

He couldn't do it.

"I **can't** do this." He finally told her as he lowered his sword from her pale neck. She stared at him with** utter **confusion and trickery.

"NO! NO! FIGHT BACK!" she screamed at him. She lifted his arm with the sword and placed it close to her eye.

"I've come this far." She whispered a tear falling from her pale, flush cheeks.

She stared into those now, oxyn orbs filled with mystery and acceptance.

He touched her cheeks and wipes her tears away.

_'Forgiveness is a mile close from love.' _

He still held her cheeks with dried blood on his hand, and she still held on to his shirt kunai in place.

Staring at each other.

_'Don't believe the lies. Look me in the eyes. _  
_Please don't be scared of me.' _

* * *

He leaned in slowly, giving her time to back away. **Stop.**

His lips touched hers and both of their eyes closed simultaneously.

Her hand dropped everything and she heard the faint noise of the kunai being dropped. Her hands we straight to his neck.

**Touching. Loving. Feeling. **

He tasted her lips of erotic poison and carelessly touched touched every part of her body.

_'Feel me from the inside. _  
_Unlock my prison and replace my broken dreams.' _

He backed her into the wall and moved his lips to her neck.

He gently sucked her neck and placing a **'love bite'** in place.

She kept her hands in his raven hair and pulled his lips back to her, kissing with such force.

They parted for breath.

_'It's funny because they haven't said a word to each other yet." _

He smiled slightly and looked at her. His eyes roamed her body and finger prints were revealed.

* * *

_"I'm sorry." _He said, his forehead rested against hers.

Breathing heavily, she nodded.

_'Questions are answered and the answer is love.' _

He kissed her once more. More urgent.

She finally felt happy. **Whole. **

Never in her life would she forget about him. Never.

Little did she know the battle wasn't over.

He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes, and said nothing. **Too pained. **

She finally hugged him, eyes closed.

He held on to her and closed his eyes, He pictured his mother, father and brother.

_'This feeling is renewed.' _

A tear slowly fell from his face and she smiles as she kissed the tear away.

* * *

He held on to her once more. She smiles.

_Love. _

"I don't know why, but I think I love you." She said as she looked at him.

He started at her guilty and lonely.

"Even after **everything?"**

"_Yes." _

They kissed once more, tongues dancing. bodies moving, hand working.

He hugged her and waited till she closed her lovely apple-green eyes...

..and killed her.

She looked at him, eyes tearing. The kunai attached to her heart.

"I love you** too**." He finally says. She smiles and closes her eyes.

_Now the monster inside took over, killing her. _  
_She closes her eyes and smiles never regretting. _  
_And now the monster and him lived together. Alone. _

_Her last words, _

**"Love me deadly." **

* * *

I no **Momo. **

**WTF! **

I failed. Bad.

**Review. **

:) 


End file.
